Free Wind
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: “It’s enough.” She said. Flower petals flew in the air, and she lifted her body up, leaning backwards, her crimson eyes opening to gaze lovingly at him, her red lips in the shape of a smile. ‘I saw you…One last time.” Spoiler alert Final Act K 4 death.


**Me: Ok so this is my first Inuyasha story. It's from episode 2 of Final Act season. So If you haven't watched it yet, just a warning, IT CONTAINS A SPOILER FOR THE LAST PART OF EPISODE 2!!!!! Nothing too big is spoiled though. Just the very end of the ep. **

**Kagome: So sad...**

**Inuyasha: Feh! Girls...**

**Me: -Growls-**

**Inuyasha: Wh-what? J-just cause your s-some wolf d-demon doesn't mean you're the boss of m-me!**

**Me: Inuyashaaa...**

**Inuyasha gulps**

**Me: SIT BOY!!!**

**Kagome sweat drops**

**Kagome: ehehehe well...Read and Review!!!**

**In the background: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT -loud boom sound after every sit- OSWARI! (sit in japanese)**

**Kagome: uhmm o.o;; NIKKI DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!**

* * *

She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his piercing amber eyes. She muttered his name, eyes wide, as miasma continued to flow out of her back.

"I followed the scent of the miasma and blood…" His deep voice seemed as amazing as it always had in her ears.

She lowered her gaze and slouched back slightly, suddenly feeling even more pain than she had been in, before he arrived.

"Ah…I see, you thought it was Naraku." She lowered her head and looked to the ground. "Are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku?" She questioned quietly, her sorrow showing through her voice.

He narrowed his eyes, not wanting her to believe that, and stood silently for a moment, still staring at her and the blood all over the ground.

"I knew it was you," he replied, his voice seeming softer almost.

He listened carefully, hearing her breath hitch.

She smiled to herself, still staring at the ground and thought, 'Even though…you came?'

The white haired, amber-eyed demon reached for his sword, but didn't pull it out, as he noticed more miasma pouring out of her, and less blood flowing.

Her body leaned forward slightly, as if she were going to fall, her crimson eyes starting to close.

His eyes narrowed more, as the wind blew his hair. 'Even Tenseiga cannot save her.'

He did not say this out loud and instead asked her, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes…" Her voice grew slightly stronger, her body still hunched over, as she stared down to the ground while speaking, her eyes growing tired, vision fading. "It's enough." She said

Flower petals flew in the air, and she lifted her body up, leaning backwards, her crimson eyes opening to gaze lovingly at him, her red lips in the shape of a smile. 'I saw you…One last time."

He watched as she began to slowly fall over, more petals gathering around. Her hair was released from its normal style, and the lone feather flew up in the air, as well as some of her hair. The miasma began to clear slightly, revealing no blood in the spot where the woman had been in.

He began to walk slowly, until he heard his name being called.

"Kagura…" the young part demon's voice seemed to falter, as he realized her sent had faded. He stared at his half brother. "Did she suffer?" He questioned.

The older brother remained silent, wind still blowing. He finally answered, as he looked up to the sky. "She was smiling."

He walked away. Her voice echoed. "I am the wind." More flower petals flew in the air, along with the woman's lone feather. "...The free wind…"

Sesshomaru quietly sat on a boulder in the center of a river. He looked up to the sky.

"Kagura…"

He pictured her smiling and roaming the earth, freely. If only Tenseiga had been able to save her… if only…

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I wish there was something…I could have done, but not even God himself could have… not even him…" He voiced his thoughts, knowing that there wasn't a person in hearing range of him.

"I didn't understand this feeling at first…my cold demeanor and black heart denied me the ability to do so."

He growled silently.

"I should have paid it closer attention. I should have been there, to protect you…I'm sorry, Kagura…"

"This time… I have a reason…a true reason…to destroy the heart of Naraku. I'll…Kagura…I swear…I WILL avenge you…"

His heart ached; he wished he could end it…all the suffering. He wished it could have been him instead of Kagura. He finally realized his true feelings, but it was too late. Kagura…she could never know of his feelings for him… because he didn't realize what it was, until he witnessed her dying moment.

Jaken and Rin gazed worriedly at Lord Sesshomaru. Whatever was the matter?

"I'll bet it's that woman…" Rin whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rin!" Jaken scolded her. "Lord Sesshomaru would never be so upset over a mere female! In fact, he wouldn't be upset if you went away either!"

Sesshomaru sighed as Rin and Jaken began another one of their petty squabbles, and walked away.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she tripped Jaken and caught up to Sesshomaru.

He stopped and stared into the sky, hoping his thoughts would carry into the wind.

'You are free now, Kagura. I love you. You are my wind…forever. I will avenge you.'

* * *

**Kagome: That was so sad!!!! Poor Sesshomaru! Poor Kagura!!!!**

**Inuyasha: F-feh! th-that wasn't s-sad!**

**Inuyasha sniffles and tries to hide his tears**

**Me: I almost cried writting the beginning, cause Kagura was one of my favorite characters. I can't believe they killed her off... Anyways, Reviews are welcome and so are flames!**


End file.
